


I Need You

by fanfics4ever



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfics4ever/pseuds/fanfics4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being accepted into the eye, Dylan told the Four Horsemen to lay low while he tried to get the FBI back off their backs. Danny and Jack confessed their feelings for each other and moved into their own apartment in New York City, leaving Henley and Merritt the original apartment, which worked out well. Henley and Merritt had also started dating. One day, Danny gets a mysterious message from his brother, whom he hadn't seen since he left home after finishing high school. His brother asks to meet him at a bar in the city, and he accepts the invitation. Jack decides to stay home and give the brothers time to catch up again.When Danny doesn't come back from meeting his brother for hours after he said he would, Jack goes to the club that Danny was supposed to be at. However, when he finds Danny, he assumes the worst and leaves, taking nothing but a pack of playing cards with him. Danny comes home heartbroken and finds Jack gone. He struggles to cope with his lover's absence, as Henley, Merritt, and Dylan look for Jack. Will Jack come back and fix Danny before something goes to far?<br/>Set a few years after Now You See Me, where Jack and Daniel are dating, and so are Merritt and Henley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets a sudden invitation to go out for drinks from his brother, Andrew, who he hasn't seen in many years. Jack decides to let Danny go meet his brother alone, and Danny finds trouble awaiting him as soon as he gets to the club.

Jack's POV

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me to meet my brother, Jack?" my boyfriend asked me for the billionth time. He probably felt bad for going out and leaving me alone in our apartment. Or maybe it was his control issues. He didn't know what was going to happen when he met his brother, and maybe he wanted me there to reassure him. A small voice in the back of my mind told me that the brothers would get along perfectly fine at this reunion. Plus, they would have a lot to catch up on.

"I'm sure Danny! Just go ahead. Have fun! I promise I'll TRY to go to sleep and not wait up for you. Can't guarantee it though." I laughed. "I'll be perfectly fine Daniel. I'm a big boy now." I said, playing off the joke we used to have where he would call me kid, though he wasn't so much older than me as he thought.

A slight frown appeared on his face. "Okay." He clearly wasn't happy with my decision to stay home. "I'll try to be back before 1 AM, alright?"

"Yes, yes. Now get going or you're gonna be late to meet your brother!" I exclaimed, ensuring he had everything he needed to take with him. I planted a light kiss on his cheek, and shoved him out the door and onto the sidewalk, closing the door swiftly behind him. I resumed my laughing again as I heard him grumble from the other side of the door, before the car door slammed shut as he drove away.

Now...what to do for the next few hours? It was only 8 PM... Oh yeah! I can watch some movies and eat snacks as my dinner! I snickered silently, knowing Danny would never approve of my fun night. He was too neat and controlled around our small, but very tidy, thanks to him, apartment. I popped in Monsters University, a new movie that came out and quickly became one of my favorites. I settled onto the couch with a few blankets. I was still going to try to wait up for Danny, even though he said not to.

Daniel's POV

Gosh. I was so nervous. Why couldn't Jack come with with me? He has this... this strange calming effect on me. Any time that he is with me I just feel so relaxed. I parked a block away from the club, knowing there would more than likely be no parking there. I quickly walk the short block and stop in front of the club.

The bouncer asked me for my name and ID. He took his time in finding my name on the club list, and I wanted to bash my head in my anticipation. I quietly groaned as I found it before he did and rudely pointed it out to him. He gives me an annoyed look, but I ignore it in favor of taking in the scene of the club as he lets me in. A few minutes later as I wander the club looking for Andrew, I'm pulled off to the side by a stranger.

"Hey there darling." A guy's voice whispers into my ear. His breath stinks as he presses up close to me. Disgusted, I shove him off me. Luckily, I spot a guy who looks like a much more ... mature version of my younger brother a few yards away, and quickly make my escape after pushing him again, this time into the wall.

I tap the guy on his shoulder and he turns around. He looks confused for a second, before exclaiming, "Daniel? Is that really you? I haven't seen you in years! Well, I mean up close in person, because I went to all your shows but you always left too fast and I could never catch you and oh my god is it really you?" I couldn't help but grin at Andy's excitement at seeing me again.

"In the flesh, little bro. How've you been for the last, well, ten years since I last saw you?" I had finished high school and left the house as soon as I could. My parents didn't feel magic could do anything for me in life. When they realized that I wouldn't do anything else, however, they started making a bunch of decisions for me, making me do things I didn't want to. As soon as I had control of my life, I hightailed it outta there. I knew Andy would be okay with it because he always supported me and already knew of my plan to leave. Although he was sad, he didn't like what my parents did to me and was happy for me. 

We talked for hours, catching up and drinking a few beers and shots of whatever he ordered. After a while, he seemed to see a girl that particularly caught his eye. He stopped paying attention to our conversation, which was okay with me, I guess, since I already told him about Jack and I. He was totally okay with it, and in fact, he had ordered more drinks after that. I slapped him on the head, still slightly sober, and he glared at me. However, his eyes were begging to leave the conversation.

"Can I at least go get the girl's number?" He pleaded with me. Rolling my eyes, I told him not to be gone for long. He grinned, and got up, slightly wobbly, but at least he could walk on his feet.

I finished off my drink, and as I sat there I could feel the effects of the alcohol I consumed taking a hold on me. I watched him walk up to the girl, and sighed as he ended up walking off with her. So much for coming back. I got up to pay the bill, but I was dragged into the shadows again as a large hand covered my mouth and another hand grabbed my wrists and held them together. I struggled to get out of this stranger's grip, but as he whispered in my ear I froze. It was the same guy from earlier, but this time, he was sober, and I was the one drunk.

"I've been keeping an eye on you all night now, darling. Aren't you a fine specimen?" The guy pressed me closer to him, and I resumed my struggles again. Shit, what do I do? He dragged me, kicking and struggling, down a hallway into one of the private rooms at the club. He dumped me on the bed. Tired from struggling, I didn't have the energy to continue fighting as he climbed on top of me.

My clothes were ripped off and thrown on the ground, and the stranger's clothes quickly followed. I couldn't believe this was happening. I started crying silently. He didn't notice as he rubbed his cock against mine. To my embarrassment, my cock rose to attention from the stimulation. I stared in horror, my mouth slightly open. I couldn't think anymore.


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Danny is stuck with the stranger at the club for hours that seem to never end, Andrew went home with the mysterious girl and Jack goes to the club the next morning to find Danny. Starts right from the end of the last chapter.

Danny's POV

I clenched my eyes as I groaned in pain. The guy had punched me when I refused to give him a blowjob and bit his cock. 

"Just for that, bitch, well...this is gonna be fun for me," the guy snarled. He tied my hands and legs to the bedposts, leaving me in a spread-eagled position faced down. He then proceeded to also blindfold me, leaving me more scared than I had ever been before. When I got together with Jack, he helped me calm my panic-attacks, and they eventually stopped. Now I wished I could freak out like then, but somehow my mind just blanked. 

A sharp pain jolted through me as the man suddenly shoved his cock into me. I screamed in pain as he pushed in with no mercy at all and started thrusting. He must have lubed his dick while I was deep in thought. He moaned, thrusting into me faster, trying to chase his orgasm. It felt like he was ripping apart my insides. I could feel something leaking out of my ass, and I knew for sure he hadn't come yet. Then I could smell it, and I realized it was my own blood. He came in me, and didn't even bother pulling out as he grabbed a towel from somewhere and began cleaning me up. 

Drained of energy, I began to fall asleep. My last thoughts were of Jack, and if he would find me.

Andrew's POV

I looked back to the table where Daniel was, but he was already gone. I frowned, but the brunette girl I was with distracted my attention, and he was off my mind in seconds. I took her home and didn't think of my bro for the rest of the night.

Jack's POV

I woke up suddenly to find myself still on the couch. The movie had ended and I must've fallen asleep. I looked at the clock. Holy shit! It was already 3:30 AM and Danny wasn't home yet. That's strange. He is always punctual, and does his best to never be late. When he sets a time, he is never more than 10 minutes late. I slowly get up off the couch to get dressed. I needed to make sure nothing happened to him. As I drove down the street, I came up with every possible reason he could be late. Maybe he and his brother had a lot more to catch up on? Maybe...

A truck honked at me as I sat at a green light. Glancing up, I quickly drove off towards the club. I was only a block away now. Wait, is that Danny's car? There was an open space behind it, and I parked and got out. I took a closer look at the car, and just as I thought, it was my boyfriend's car. 

Worried, I hurried off to the club. To my relief, the bouncer was distracted and nobody was standing outside, so I quickly snuck in. The music was still going loud, and I walked around, trying to spot Danny. I saw a bunch of rooms off to the right. Maybe he had gotten a room to stay in because he decided he was too drunk? But why wouldn't he call me first? None of the rooms were locked, to my surprise. I opened a few doors, walking in on some rather, nasty situations, before I found Danny.

He was sleeping on the bed...naked. I smiled and stepped in, but then I noticed the other guy behind him, also naked, and with his cock still up my boyfriend's ass. I stared at the two in confusion and horror. 

"Danny?" I blurted out, waking him and the other guy up.

"Jack? Is that you?" He groaned, bleary-eyed and unfocused. He didn't even seem to realize he was in bed with another man. 

"Who are you?" the guy asked me. The stranger's voice was strong and steady, unlike my boyfriend's, but I didn't really think too deep into it.

"I'm his boyfriend!" I yelled angrily. "Well...was, seeing as he's in bed with you!" I turned and ran out the door, not seeing Danny's look of utter horror or noticing the marks on his arms and legs. I sprinted out of the club to my car, where I drove back to our apartment. I couldn't stay here...not with the knowledge that Danny had just cheated on me. I grabbed my pack of favorite playing cards and left. I needed some time to think.

Danny's POV

As Jack ran off, I sat up, only to fall back at the pain emanating from my ass. The stranger snickered at my struggles as he finally pulled out of me. He hauled me up and dressed me. I was too focused on the pain to really pay attention to the guy. The guy got dressed and began to walk to the door.

He paused at the door and turned to me to say, "I had a fun time last night darling," He laughed and walked out before I had a chance to reply. It felt like another half hour had gone by before I could pull myself up and limp out of the club. My throbbing headache didn't help my case as thoughts raced through my mind.

Jack saw me with that other guy. Jack left. Jack...Jack broke up with me? I held my head in my hands as I sat in my car. I should've never let Andrew wander off with that girl If he had just stayed with me and we left together, the guy probably wouldn't have bothered me. How could I have forgotten that he was there? I was too caught up with talking to my brother to remember my first encounter with the guy. 

Oh my god. He raped me. And Jack thought I was just cheating. I... I couldn't bear to think of this anymore, and just focused on driving home. When I got there, Jack's car wasn't parked on the side of the street. Freaking out, I ran inside the house. I noticed that his favorite stack of playing cards, the ones he always left on the counter when we were out, were gone.

No, no, no. He can't be gone. He must've just gone out to think. He had to have. I slowly staggered into our bedroom, collapsing onto the bed. I stayed there for a few days, not even coming out of our room to eat. He left, and it was all my fault. I just lost the most amazing person in my life, and now...I can't live without him.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henley, Merritt, and Dylan go to Danny and Jack's apartment, only to find Jack missing and Danny in an awful condition.

Henley's POV

I had called Jack, but he hadn't picked up. I was worried, because Jack ALWAYS picked up the phone. Not only him, but Danny didn't pick up the phone either. 

When I told Merritt, he was also worried, but he tried not to show it. "Don't worry, love. We can go check up on him. In fact, Dylan was going to come around to both of our apartments today. Ours is closer to the office, so he will probably stop by with us first. We can tell him and all three of us can go to Danny and Jack's apartment." This only slightly reassured me, and I was impatient as we waited for Dylan to arrive.

As soon as the doorbell rang at 1:00 PM, I ran and threw the door open, immediately telling him about my worry for Daniel and Jack. 

Merritt said, "Honey, can't you at least let Dylan in first?" I scowled at him.

"No, I want to leave for their apartment as soon as possible!" I said anxiously.

Dylan chuckled, and said "It's okay Merritt. We can leave right now. Let's each take our own car just in case something really is wrong and we need to split up. Okay?"

"Yup, now let's go!" I ran out to my car, and jumped in. I was off before Dylan and Merritt had even started their cars. I had this feeling that something was really wrong and that something really had happened to either Jack or Danny. I arrived at the apartment faster than I should've, but I was too worried to care. I unlocked the apartment with the extra key they gave me, and walked into the silent apartment.

"Danny? Jack?" I called out.

Danny's POV

Somewhere I heard a distant woman's voice calling out. Henley? Who cares. Jack's gone and he doesn't want me anymore and I'm stuck all alone now. The door to the bedroom opened and I heard a loud gasp. It must be Henley. I probably look awful. It's been a week since Jack left. I had only showered after the third day, spending well over an hour scrubbing my skin raw and cleaning myself out. How could Jack ever want me anymore anyways? I'm dirty. My first time was supposed to be with him. Not with a stranger who ripped it from me. I ignored Henley's presence in favor of staring at the ceiling. I soon heard two other sets of footsteps come into my bedroom. Dylan and Merritt maybe?

I didn't really care anymore. Nothing mattered without Jack.

"Daniel? Where's Jack?" Those simple words from Henley sent me over a bridge and I just started crying. I couldn't help it. I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't. Henley was one of my oldest friends, and knew exactly how to comfort me. When she reached out to me, I recoiled from her touch. "Danny?" She stared at me.


	4. Let Us Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henley, Merritt, and Dylan find out what has happened to Danny, and that Jack has run away. They only want to help Danny, but he has put up a wall and won't let anyone through. Things can only go south from there.

Danny's POV

I backed up as far as I could from her. I didn't know what to feel right now other than the pain of losing Jack and the disgust for myself. 

"Don't touch me." My voice came out wobbly, and I hated myself for it. For not being able to stay strong right now. For crying. But I was dirty now, and i was my fault that Jack left, so what would any of the others want to do with me as soon as they found out?

Henley slowly took a few steps back. Dylan took a step forward and I unconsciously moved away. However I had already backed up as far as I could, and I fell off the bed onto the hard wood floor. Too weak to get up on my own, I lay there helplessly. Merritt came around my bed to help me up. When I still attempted to get away from him, he looked me in directly in the eye. He got up off the floor and went to talk to Dylan. I let my head rest against the floor, gazing up at the ceiling.

I heard footsteps approach again, and the last thing I remembered was the word, "Sleep."

Merritt's POV

I was worried for Danny. Jack was gone to who knows where, and I felt helpless as to what I could do to help him. I could see it in Henley's expression that she was internally freaking out, but doing her best to stay calm and think over the situation.

"What do you think happened?" she asked me.

"Honestly, I don't know," I replied. It scared me that for once, I couldn't read Daniel because his thoughts and emotions were clouded by hate and fear. Two emotions I never expected to see in his eyes. I could tell from his state that something bad had happened, but nothing really showed signs of what. It seemed that part of it was the fact that Jack was gone, but I couldn't figure out they why behind it all. Why did Jack leave? Why is Danny so afraid of us? Why, why, why?

I heard a groan and turned around to see Danny beginning to sit up. When he saw us, he just stared at us for a few seconds before lying back down. 

"Go away." His voice had no emotion whatsoever. It was completely empty, and I saw Henley flinch.

"Danny. Don't do this. Tell us what happened!" Henley cried. She seemed a little desperate for answers. Guessing from the fact that she had known Danny for years, I would say that she's never seen him in such a state before, and it freaks her out.

"I don't want to." Another empty statement. I hated that I couldn't see any emotion, any sign of what was going on in his mind.

"Well you need to let us help you," I said loudly. I didn't really know what to do. Dylan had gone to try to locate Jack so he could find out what happened, and he hadn't come back yet. He was normally the one to fix the problems that came between any of us. 

Henley and I argued with Danny like that for a while, and I could tell that we were getting under his skin. His tone got angrier, and I realized if we pushed him hard enough, he would crack. In his state of mind, he will more than likely end up blurting out whatever he did. 

And he did.

After he started talking, he couldn't stop. He just went on and on. When he finished he looked at us, and then struggled to stand up. He walked to his room and slammed his door shut. Henley and I were still in a state of shock. I never expected something that horrible to have happened, and I have a feeling Danny took our expressions in the wrong way. Stupid. Why didn't I do something? He probably thinks we hate him or something.

Henley's POV

Soon after Danny slammed his door shut, I started crying. I couldn't help it. Merritt came to comfort me, and I leaned into his shoulder.

"How could this have happened? How?" I sobbed out to him. I knew that something had been wrong, had to have been wrong since they weren't picking up the phone. I never expected this.

"I don't know, Henley. I just don't know," he replied. He kissed the top of my head and let his chin rest there for a while. 

Suddenly, I straightened up with a burst of determination.

"We have to figure out how to find Jack and how to help Danny. We can't let them go like this." I couldn't let my friend just waste away, as was obvious in his physical state. I also couldn't let the youngest member of our little family just run away like that.

"Hopefully, Dylan will be able to figure out where Jack is. In the meantime we should focus on Danny." Merritt's voice was strong, and I felt like he was the only thing holding me to my determination right now.

"Then let's start planning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been really busy, I will try to update at least once a week?  
> R&R, feel free to comment your opinions and give me any suggestions.  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated  
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R!! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Please let me know if anything needs to be fixed or changed! Thanks guys!


End file.
